Having It All
by Babylawyer
Summary: Grey's Anatomy AU, Dr. Regina Nolan deals with the end of her marriage, a new city and her attraction to her best friend Dr. Robin Locksley. Can they make something work after decades of being just friends?
1. Chapter 1

Regina is about to see her husband for the first time since he left her, three months ago. She arrived early, so she could check in to her hotel and ensure she looked fabulous. It's not that she wants him back, he left her, but she wants him to know what he's been missing.

She cabs to the hospital, and walks in the main doors. She turns to get her bearings and there he is. He's not alone, with some young girl, a brunette with a pixie cut, and she remembers what Gold told her about David moving on. She watches as he fixes the girl's jacket and then Regina approaches the oblivious couple. He sees her as he's grabbing his bag, and he looks completely stunned. Well if he answered any of her many calls, he would have known she was coming. But instead, he ignored her, as he had been doing for the past year.

She approaches them, and he whispers, _I'm so sorry,_ and well if he's already apologizing for her, she might as well make her introduction memorable.

"Regina," he says bitterly, like she's come to ruin his life, destroy his happiness, "What are you doing here?"

His tone cuts her but she doesn't show it, won't let him see the pain he causes, "Well you'd know if you had bothered to return any one of my phone calls."

He looks annoyed, and she turns to this girl, extending her hand as she introduces herself, "Hi I'm Regina Nolan," and technically it's Mills-Nolan, but this girl doesn't need to know that.

The girl takes her hand, her face confused, and Regina tries not to smile as she asks, "Nolan?"

Regina can't help herself and responds, "And you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband."

She delights in the look on this girls face as she realizes who Regina is. It seems David wasn't forthcoming with this girl about what's going on in his life and Regina can't say she's surprised. The last year of her marriage it had been like she didn't exist, and clearly, he'd kept on pretending that was true.

This girl, who Regina still doesn't know her name, scampers off looking heartbroken for which Regina's not the least bit sorry. This girl needs to get more of a backbone if she's going to survive as a female surgeon.

She wonders if David will run off after her, but he stays. His voice grows cold as he asks Regina, "What are you doing here?"

And she can't resist playing with him, "Your hair is different."

"A lot of things are different."

"It's longer, I like it," she says as she reaches her hand up to stroke through his hair making him flinch, "It's very Prince Charming."

He asks again, growing agitated, "What are you doing here?"

She answers his question with a question of her own, "What are you doing here you just pick up and leave everything your house, your practice your friends, you had a life in Manhattan…"

"Had."

"And now you have a girlfriend in Seattle, she seems _sweet_."

"That ice your on, thin," he says as he begins to walk away and she knows she can keep his attention.

"She's young that hole wide-eyed ooh he's a brain surgeon thing happening, but still sweet, which is what you were going for right, the _anti-Regina_."

"If you came out here to win me back you can forget about it."

And of course that's what he thinks, it's presumptuous as hell and not something she's going to let him get away with.

"I did," she says approaching him, "I flew all the way across the country to reminisce over wedding photos get drunk fall into bed and make you realize you can't live without me."

He gulps at that not unaffected by her words, and she smiles to herself, pleased she at least has some effect on her soon to be ex-husband, "Relax David I'm here for work, I'm helping with the TTTS case you guys admitted last week and with. Gold's briefing-"

"Gold knew you were coming out here?"

"He asked me to come, didn't he tell you?" she asks already knowing he didn't.

"No, he didn't."

"Hmm I'm surprised... the hair though," she says bringing her lips right above that spot that drives him crazy, "You know I've always had a thing for Prince Charming."

She walks off pleased with herself for getting in the last word.

* * *

When Doctor Whale asks her if she needs an intern for her surgery, she can't help herself and asks for David's girlfriend who she now knows is named Mary Margaret Blanchard. She knows the girls father, Leopold Blanchard, a famous surgeon, and also a total creep, he taught a couple of classes at her medical school and had taken a liking to Regina, offering her a job at his hospital, with the clear indication the job was not all she would be expected to perform. Needlessly to say she turned that offer down and somehow even though she knew he was like that with others he maintained his reputation as a good guy, which bothers her to no end.

Regina knows what it's like to live in the shadow of a great surgeon, her mother is a very accomplished cardiac surgeon, and it's part of why she goes by Doctor Nolan rather than Doctor Mills, to avoid association with her mother. It's funny to her that she and David's new girlfriend have this in common.

Regina's curious about this girl her husband has obviously fallen for, it didn't take him long, but she knows what he looks like when he's in love, it's a look he hasn't given her in years. One that she craved and tried her hardest to bring back, which only left her crying on her best friend Robin's shoulder. He was there for her while her husband was slowly breaking her heart with his constant inattention and dismissal of her.

David wasn't happy, and she knew it, but she still tried desperately to fix it, doing everything in her power to make him happy again. But the more she tried, the more he avoided her.

Meanwhile, Robin was always there as her husband's absences became more and more frequent. And it was only natural that she sought comfort with him, but then she did something completely stupid and kissed him. He had kissed her back just for a minute, and it was the most alive she had felt in years. She wanted to keep going, would have, if David hadn't interrupted.

She didn't even hear David come in, too wrapped up in kissing Robin and how good it felt, until a _What the hell?_ startled them out of their embrace, and her husband left her without giving her a chance to explain.

And that hurt more than anything else, that he was willing to throw away ten years just like that and never once turned back. She still has feelings for him, hates that she does, but she can never seem to let go when someone doesn't love her, instead she works harder trying to win back their affection. It's probably because of her mother, another person she continues to try and get to love her, convincing herself it's possible if she just does better, tries harder, even though her efforts are never successful. Psych would probably have a field day with that one if she ever let them.

There are only two people in her life she knows will be there for her no matter what, her father and Robin, even with what happened and her childish avoidance of him and what happened, she knows he would drop everything if she needed him. She thought she had that with David, but he made it clear in the last few years of their marriage that she was not a priority. No matter what she did, she was always an afterthought, if he even bothered to think of her at all.

She spots Doctor Whale and approaches him as he converses with David, "Sorry to interrupt Doctor Whale."

"You're never interrupting," he says with a creepy smile, and she wonders if he's stupid enough to be trying to flirt with her, but hopes he's just being polite.

David mutters, "She's always interrupting."

And she ignores him, "I was just checking to see if Doctor Whale secured the-"

"Intern you requested, he did," says Mary Margaret looking none too pleased.

Well let the fun begin, thinks Regina, before taking off with Mary Margaret in tow, quizzing her on their patient's condition. She's smart, quick but doesn't know the ins and outs of the condition, which she should. Regina's not going to take it easy on her just because she has to work with her boyfriend evil wife. They brief the patient. She tells her to refer any questions to Doctor Blanchard.

She can't resist commenting, "From what I have seen she is one of the hospitals most popular interns."

She's surprised when the timid girl tells her, "I could have answered your question had you given me the chance."

"Chin up Blanchard I'm this tough on everyone, not just the women my husband is sleeping with." She watches as Mary Margaret's face screw up with shock at her bluntness, and she forces herself not to smile too hard. Then Regina goes on to tell her what she needs to do for their patient.

* * *

She meets the chief resident Mal, who she'd heard referred to as the Dragon, and she likes her, a lot. In a way that's rare for her with women, if she worked here, she thinks they'd be friends. Mal gives her the low down on all the interns, and her helpful comments are punctuated by sassy commentary that makes Regina smile.

"So, how come he never mentioned you before?" Mal asks her.

She shrugs, "It probably would have gotten in the way of his dating."

Mal chuckles, "I thought his dating the intern was going to be the gossip, not that he was secretly married."

"To be fair we are separated, though I may have _forgotten_ to the mention that to Mary Margaret when I introduced myself."

Mal raises her eyebrows at forgotten, giving Regina a pointed look before commenting, "I heard a rumour that you called her the woman who's sleeping with my husband."

"I believe I said I'm Regina and you must be the woman who's been sleeping with my husband."

Mal nods approvingly, "I wish I could have seen her face, I bet it was great."

Regina chuckles, "Yea, it really was."

There's a moment of silence then Mal asks, "So what's happening with you and the mister anyway?"

Regina's instantly defensive, "I'm not here to get him back if that's what you're asking, just to do this case."

Mal looks at her skeptically, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Mal's all-knowing gaze is making her feel uncomfortable, so Regina breaks the eye contact and changes the subject, "So what else do I need to know about the doctors in this hospital?"

'Well there's Whale, Gold really likes him for some reason, but between you and me he's a total idiot."

Regina laughs, "Yea, I've gotten that impression."

Mal tells her more about all the doctors she doesn't like and the ones who are tolerable. They continue chatting until David approaches.

"Regina, can I talk to you?" He says while walking away, forcing her to follow.

She throws an apologetic goodbye look at Mal before she answers, "Oh so now you want to talk, I thought you'd avoid me forever, don't want to get to close to your evil wife who's ruining your happy ending with this girl."

"That took a lot of nerve requesting Mary Margaret."

And oh that's why he's willing to talk to her because it involves his girlfriend, isn't that just so… nice.

"Oh come on, she came highly recommended."

"Right," He says with an eye roll.

He should be more careful with what he says, "So you don't recommend her?"

"No, I didn't say that."

"Just not for her medical skills."

"Oh, would you shut up!"

Her pager interrupts their little spat, and she's headed to surgery with his girlfriend. It's a long one, and so she finally asks, "What did he tell you about me?"

Mary Margaret is visibly shaken, "Uh.. nothing."

"You haven't talked to him?"

"No, what's there to talk about you two are married."

"Well, I'm sure he thinks there more to talk about, just remember there are two sides to every story."

And then Regina changes the subject, and they go back to talking about the surgery before Mary Margaret can work up the courage to try and pry further.

* * *

She sees David the next day and asks 'Did you tell Mary Margaret what happened?"

"I did, What did you say to her? She wouldn't listen to me."

Regina grin that his girlfriend didn't take him back and answers truthfully, "That there are two sides to every story."

"And what is your side, Regina?"

"You weren't there, I was lonely, I needed you, and you were never there, it's like I didn't exist to you."

He scoffs at that, "Wow so that's your side of this that I didn't pay you enough attention, was that what you were thinking when you kissed my friend?"

And of course, he goes there, doesn't listen to what she's actually saying, "No by that point I wasn't thinking at all David, by that point I was just happy to get any affection. We got successful you and me, we got busy, and we got lazy, we didn't even bother to fight anymore. And Robin was there, and I missed you, and now I'm sorry, I'm more sorry than you can possibly imagine but at least I'm talking to you about it David."

She hates that her voice gets emotional, it's weakness, but he hurt her deeply with his inattention. She spent countless nights alone or with Robin wondering if she would ever be a priority to her husband. Even though she doesn't want to be, she is still so hurt over what happened and the way he was able to walk away like their time together meant nothing to him.

He walks away without a word, typical David, can't give Regina the time of day.

* * *

Later that week she walks into the elevator and hears David say, "You invited the Evil Queen to Seattle."

Gold asks curiously, "Evil Queen?"

And she knows he's talking about her so takes that as her cue, "Good morning."

"The Evil Queen speaks," says David gesturing to her, "What is she still doing here?"

Gold responds, "I asked her to stay. We have a surgeon out on maternity leave."

She pipes up then, "Actually I could use you on a consult, will you meet me up there David?"

"Yea fine."

The case is a very sick baby, her odds are slim, so slim but they have to try. She can see him frowning over the chart as he asks, "Where's the Mother?"

"Gone, she stuck around long enough to get the kid strung out and then took off, nice huh?"

"Regina…"

She knows he's going to say no, but she looks up at him begging, "David, I know it's a long shot. I know that."

But unsurprisingly her pleas don't work, "You told me that you had a newborn with an invasive mass you failed to mention she's premature underweight and addicted to narcotics. There is no way that this baby's going to survive spinal surgery."

"You don't know that." She knows this baby can survive; she just needs to get David to see it.

"And even if she does, look at her she's a mess, she's got meningitis, seizures. She's going to live a short and painful life."

"You don't know that"

"It is my job to know that"

"You're not God David."

"Excuse me?"

She switches tactics because this isn't working, "Look if a patient has any chance at survival, which I think she does, then you have a responsibility-"

"Don't talk to me about responsibility."

God when did he get so cold, was this her doing, did she ruin him too, "You took an oath, David."

"Oh, and don't you dare talk to me about oaths."

She can't believe they are doing this now but that pathetic part of her that still wants his attention cries out, "David I messed up, people mess up."

"You kissed my best friend."

And that's just not true, "Robin was hardly your best friend."

"Yes he was"

"He was my friend first. You barely talked to him until I invited him over."

"Would you just stop talking about him."

"Fine," she says, and she looks down at the little baby girl - so sweet, innocent, and pure - who shouldn't have to witness this. She squeezes her little hand, a sorry for getting caught up in arguing with her husband.

She didn't realize David was watching her until he says, "Regina don't do that."

She pleads again. "David, look at her, she's a fighter, look at how far she's come already."

"Don't get attached, don't get involved; just don't make her life more painful than it already is."

She wonders if he thinks that's what she is doing to him, but she pushes that aside and fights harder, "David please she has nobody, she needs someone to fight for her."

"She's too far gone, we have to let her go. Let her go in peace."

She has a feeling he's talking about more than the baby, "Fine David walk away. It's what you do best."

* * *

It's time for her to go, she's only making things worse for herself and for David by staying, so she heads to Gold's office and tells him firmly, "I'll be leaving in the morning."

Gold tells her "No."

She doesn't understand, "No?"

"No, I'm not accepting your resignation."

She rolls her eyes, only Gold would say something so ridiculous, "It's not a resignation Gold, it's notification. I don't officially work for you. I came here for one case. I can track the progress from New York. "

"Well, what about the premie?" And damn he really does know everything.

"I'm letting go of the premie,"

"And what about your marriage, are you letting go of that too?"

The glare she sends him should shut him up, but he stares back unaffected. She sighs not wanting to have this conversation with her former mentor, "He calls me the Evil Queen Gold."

"The Regina I know wouldn't hide from a fight."

She wonders if she's giving up too easily, if she should stay and fight, but really what is there to fight for.

"There's no fight, he wins, and I'm leaving in the morning, it's time to go back to my life."

"You know we could use you in Seattle. You could be front page news, with your reputation and the money I'll put into promoting you, Seattle Grace will become one of the foremost neonatal hospitals west of Manhattan."

She laughs, but he doesn't so she asks incredulously, "You're serious?"

"I'm ready to put my money where my mouth is. Your own service, you can hire your own team, I'll build you a state of the art NICU, and I'll make you one of the highest paid surgeons in the Northwest."

"Gold, that's insane, you can't, why would you?" She's honestly shocked. She'd never realized he had followed her career after he left New York to come manage this hospital.

He looks at her seriously, giving her a rare compliment, "You are an incredible doctor, and this hospital would be lucky to have you."

* * *

She walks in to check on her premie after a surprise surgery and there he is sitting at her incubator.

She looks at her stats, and she's doing better, "Look at that, B.P. is stabilizing."

David remarks amazed, "She's stronger since this morning. There is no reason why she should be stronger since this morning."

Regina seizes the opportunity, "She's really beautiful isn't she?"

"Tell you what if she makes it through the night and she has a little bit more strength, I'll operate."

Regina is so grateful, wants to show him just how much, and out habit, she kisses him. What surprises her is that he kisses her back. It's awkward, weird, and it shouldn't be. They used to be so in sync, but now they are not. And maybe it's just because they are in public and it's been a while, but it just feels so wrong.

She breaks the kiss and walks away, a little stunned and very much confused. She makes her way back to her hotel room, orders some dinner and tries to push away that feeling of wrongness. He's still her husband, and there is still some love there, she thinks from both of them, so it doesn't make sense.

When she finishes her dinner, there's a knock at the door. And it's David. He pushes her against the wall and kisses her passionately, and it still feels off, but this what she wanted for so long, so she pushes it away, tries to make it work. She pushes him onto her bed, hopes the change of venue will fix the problem, she's never been one for being trapped against a wall anyway.

But it's still so wrong, her stomach twists anxiously, and David is moaning as she kisses him hard, as she tries to make it work, as she tries not to focus on how much this is not working for her. He's still her husband and maybe just another minute will shut the voice in her telling her to turn the other way and run. This is what she wanted for a year, and now that she has it, it's not at all what she expected. It doesn't seem to be a problem for David, and he's kissing down her neck in a way that should be turning her on, but it's just _not good_. Why can't she get into this? What is wrong with her?

She can feel how much he wants her, but this is just not right. The more she tries to force it the worse it gets. She stops what she's doing and pulls away from him.

"What, Regina, what are you doing?"

'I'm sorry David, I- I can't, I thought I could but I can't, it just, it just feels wrong."

"Is this about Robin?" he asks accusatorily.

"I-"

"You know what forget it, Regina. This was a mistake."

She lets him storm out because she can't help but agree, and can't help but compare that to the last kiss she had, and how right it had felt kissing Robin, even despite the fact that she was married to someone else.

* * *

It's her last day in Seattle, that is unless she takes the job, and she really wants to, but knows David will make her life hell if she stays. She sees him with his little intern, and it doesn't hurt like it did the first time. Her eyes were opened after their horrendous kiss, and she realized just how over their marriage was, and had been for a long time. She brought the divorce papers today, so she approaches them.

And when Mary Margaret sees them, she scampers off causing David to remark, "You really are the Evil Queen. You realize that right. If she weren't a fairytale character, she'd be you. Everywhere all the time."

God he needs to get over himself, "I am so not the Evil Queen." She wants to add, and even I was you still came to my hotel room, but she rather not relive that awkwardness.

"How come you haven't gotten on your broomstick and went back to New York where you belong?"

"I thought I was the Evil Queen, not the Wicked Witch and stop being petty; it doesn't suit you."

"Stop being an adulterous bitch."

"Wow so that's how this is going to go, but I mean you are going to forgive me eventually right? I mean there was a time where you thought of me as your best friend." She really hopes he will say yes, that they can get past this because faced with the reality of leaving she realizes how much she really wants to take the job. Mal has already offered her a place to stay, should she need it, and contact information for a good realtor, and she knows she could get some good people down here for her department if she stayed.

His response surprises her, "There was a time when I thought you were the love of my life." Then he adds, "Things change."

Well, that makes two of us, she thinks wryly, as she pulls out and passes him the divorce papers.

"Your lawyer said they're okay. I haven't signed them yet. I wanted you to at least look over them first." And really she had also wanted to see if there was any chance they could get back together, but she now knows there isn't, and it's oddly comforting. She thought she'd be upset, but after last night realizing it was really over she felt free, unburdened.

"I'll sign them immediately. I want you out of here."

She sighs and tells him, "That might be hard… Gold offered me a job."

"He did what?"

"It's my dream job David, and the only reason I'm considering not taking it is because of you. I'm not asking to get back together, clearly. I just need to know that if I take it, you won't make my life a living hell. I'll stay away from you and your girlfriend, and you already know we can easily not see each other even while working in the same hospital."

"When do you have to decide by?"

"Gold wants an answer as soon as possible, but I'll have to give proper notice in New York and help them find a replacement, can't have a second Nolan quit on the spot."

"I'm not going to lie, I don't want you here but if it really is your dream job I won't stand in the way, consider it my parting gift.

"Are you sure?" she asks, cautiously optimistic.

"Just give me my space Regina."

She was planning on that anyway, "I will, thank you, David, really, it means a lot.'

* * *

She returns to New York to find her replacement and to find people for her new department. Before everything that happened, she would have picked Robin in a heartbeat. He's technically a pediatric surgeon, but he works hand in hand with her team, when it's newborns and not in utero surgery.

She avoids him for her first two days back, but he corners her in an elevator the third day.

"Regina," he says, pushed closer to her as the elevator door opens on the next floor and doctors and nurses flood in. "We need to talk. I've missed you."

He's too close to her, and all she can think about is how much better it was kissing him and how much she wants to do it again. But he'd been clear it couldn't happen again, and though he didn't say it, she knew it was because he was uninterested. And she, well she was just embarrassed by what she had done, mistaking his friendship for attraction and so had been pulling away from him ever since. She tries her hardest to ignore the effect being so close to him has on her as she answers.

"Robin, there's nothing to talk about. I'm moving to Seattle soon."

"So that's it, you're going back to him?" he asks, and he sounds almost mad, maybe even jealous, but that can't be. She wonders why he has that tone, hopes for a second he is jealous, but she must be misconstruing it.

They reach their floor and get out of the elevator together as she tells him, "No, we're divorcing, there are just a few edits to be made by our lawyers because we're selling all of our property here and then it's over."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that Regina, truly I am, you deserve so much better, but I don't want you to go."

She feels like he wants her, but he's just going to miss his best friend, and not the one who jumped him and embarrassed herself.

"I'm going to miss you too Robin."

"Can we just forget all the happened and just spend the little time we have left together. I know it makes you uncomfortable, but I miss my friend, can we just pretend it never happened, please."

Her heart sinks, even though she already knew he wanted to pretend it never happened. She curses herself for having that kiss mean so much to her when it meant nothing to him.

Choking back her pride she agrees, "Yea I'd like that."

Then there's an awkward silence that has no place being there, so they both start talking.

Robin says, "So tell me about the new job?"

As she asks, "So what have I missed?"

They both laugh and Robin suggests, "Why don't you go first."

"It's really really good Robin. I'm going to be head of the newly created department. I get to choose all of the staff, pick out the equipment in the brand new NICU, it's my dream job."

He smiles, "Wow that sounds incredible. Who do you have so far?"

They go back and forth discussing candidates, she runs all of her choices by him, and he offers some suggestions for the spots she still has to fill. Then they discuss their dream teams if they had unlimited resources and didn't have to worry about conflicting personalities.

She's touched when she is on his, and really he's on hers too, but she needs some time so she can stop pining over him and go back to being a friend. One that doesn't fantasize about pressing him against the wall and having her way with him.

Her pager goes off, and she rushes away throwing a sorry over her shoulder. In the brief glance she got it almost looked like he was checking out her ass and she wills her mind to stop hallucinating and accept he's not interested.

* * *

They have surgery together the next day, and she's reminded just how well they work together, what a great team they make. The baby pulls through with flying colours, and if all goes right, she shouldn't need any other treatment for the rest of her life.

When they are cleaning up, she lets her hair down, shakes it out, her head a bit sore from having up too tight. When she finishes fixing it in the mirror, Robin remarks, "You were incredible. I'm really going to miss working with you."

She is going to miss him too, so much, she could ask him to join her team, he's certainly been hinting if she did he'd accept, and she still hasn't found anyone for the peds spot. But no, she needs a break from him if she's ever going to get over this stupid crush, that only seems to get worse and worse the more time she spends with him. Now that her marriage is truly over her brain seems to have given itself permission to obsess over Robin, and just how attractive he is. She's always known he was attractive, but it wasn't something she ever dwelled on until after that kiss. In the aftermath, even with the disintegration of her marriage, she became hyper-aware of just how attractive Robin is and all of the amazing qualities that only serve to make him more attractive. The day after David left, she caught herself practically drooling over him in his scrubs, when she should have been mourning the loss of her husband.

Robin looks good in scrubs, the deep blue bringing out the colour of his eyes. She wills herself not to stare too much as they make their way to the elevator to update the parents.

They get in the elevator, and they are both animated, still amped up from the surgery.

He's discussing a particularly difficult part and what was going through his head. What he did in the moment was brilliant, and hearing his thought process reminds her just how smart he is, and it's a turn on. She loves how passionate he is talking about his work- he looks incredibly sexy when he's like this, all worked up and energetic. She takes an unconscious step in, and he goes silent, his eyes dropping to her lips and then the doors open.

She steps out embarrassed, hurries off to see the family, putting on her professional mask as they tell the parents about the surgery. They are so grateful to them, crying and bestowing compliments, it's a nice moment, a reminder to her of why she became a doctor.

She tries to walk off without Robin, needing a moment away from him after that almost kiss in the elevator, but he follows her, his longer legs making it so he catches up quickly.

"Regina-"

She interrupts before he can finish, not wanting to hear his rejection of her, "Robin, can we please just not, it's been a long day."

He huffs frustrated, "Regina, I know you want to pretend nothing's ever happened, but we need to talk about it."

That's the exact opposite of what she wants, "No, no we really don't." She hits the button for the elevator, hoping he isn't going to follow, but he stays.

She's surprised when he stays silent as they enter the elevator, that he doesn't push her to talk about it. Somehow it's just the two of them in the elevator, a rarity at their busy hospital.

She realizes why he stayed silent when as soon as they move, he hits the emergency stop button.

"Robin, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry this was the only way, I need to tell you some things, and I know you wouldn't give me the chance to say them."

She arches her brow and acquiesces with a, "Go on then," using her sass as a defence mechanism to hide her shame that he feels the need to trap her in an elevator so she gets the message he's not interested.

"I can't keep pretending that it never happened because it changed things between us Regina. And I tried to make it so it didn't, I really did, but I just-"

She cuts him off because she can't hear it, it's too mortifying, "Robin, I get it okay, I fucked everything up when I kissed you, and I've made you uncomfortable, you don't need to say, I've gotten the message, you don't want me and it's fine."

His face shifts from confused to recognition and then he gets closer, and he laughs as he says, "Regina, I thought you didn't want me, that you were avoiding me because I made _you_ uncomfortable. When I said things had changed, I meant because I can't stop thinking about kissing you again, can't stop staring at you and thinking about how much I want to be with you."

And oh, _oh_ , her face betrays the shock she feels, as she realizes she's been reading him wrong the whole time. She's frozen, just for a second, and then does what she's been wanting to all week and steps in, grabbing him as she pulls his mouth down to hers. The kiss starts out soft, but quickly becomes more passionate as she pushes him against the wall and his hands move down her back, pulling her in closer.

It feels so right, they fit together perfectly, and she never wants it to end, would fuck him this elevator if there weren't cameras staring at them. He seems to feel the same, while the kiss heats up, he keeps his hands on her waist, unmoving. It's a gentle grip, a chaste embrace if they weren't making out like teenagers but it still does things to her. She wants those hands gripping her ass, his lips on her neck, her chest, those fingers inside her. God, they need to get out of this elevator and find an on-call room, but she doesn't want to stop kissing him, lose the incredible feeling of his lips on hers.

When they break for air, he keeps his hands on her waist, smiling down at her, and her heart melts at the affection and passion in his eyes. She doesn't want to leave his embrace but is also well aware they've been in the elevator for far too long so reluctantly hits the button and it springs back to life.

She leaves his arms reluctantly as the doors start to open but grabs his hand, and he follows her lead, unquestioning. As they walk, it's really more of speed walk because she's too enthusiastic and impatient she asks him, "Any interest in moving to Seattle, I'm still in need of a peds surgeon?"

He tells her he's very interested. Then they reach an on-call room, and she drags him in, and they don't talk for a while as he shows her just how interested he is.


	2. The First Time

**This was originally a one shot but now is an open verse. This is a direct sequel to the last chapter, Doctor Mills and Doctor Locksley get it on in the on call room**

* * *

"Any interest in moving to Seattle, I'm still in need of peds surgeon?"

He can't believe she's even asking the question, of course, he's interested, he wants to explore whatever this is with her, she's his best friend but he's in love with her and has been for a while, he can admit that now. It's why none of his relationships have worked out.

"Regina, I'm _very_ interested." He can't help but infuse it with double meaning as his eyes rack over her gorgeous body, finally free to ogle her without guilt. She sways her hips as she walks, pulling at his hand urging him to speed up and it's so fucking sexy.

He's not sure where she's taking him, but he hopes it's somewhere more private, so he can kiss her again.

He tried to fight them, tried to fight his ever growing feelings for her, his best friend, but he never could. And now for the first time, he's happy about that because she kissed him and this time, didn't immediately regret it.

Now she's enthusiastically dragging him down the hall toward the on-call rooms, and god he hopes that's where they are going so that he can kiss her again.

She pulls him into an empty on-call room, doesn't even bother to the flip on the lights, just locks the door and crashes her mouth against his. And it's amazing, being able to kiss her like this, like he's fantasized about for far too long, and the reality is even better than his wildest fantasies.

His hands are tangled in her hair, she's wearing it down today, had shaken it out after she took off her scrub cap and he had wanted to push her up against the wall and take her right then. He loves her hair, has always had to pretend not to be staring when she'd shake it out.

Today he's learned he loves the feeling of it in his hands. He feels her shiver as his hands graze her scalp and he thinks that she likes it too.

He wishes she had turned the light on, wants to see her better, but doesn't want to have to stop kissing her to do that.

She's kissing him passionately, borderline aggressively. He wonders if she's this aggressive in bed, and that thought coupled with the way she moans in his mouth has him already hard, his erection straining embarrassingly in his scrubs.

He slides a hand from her hair down her back, finally grabbing hold of the ass he's been admiring for years. She murmurs in appreciation as her hands move from his face down his sides, tugging at his shirt. She breaks the kiss to pull it over his head and then she's pushing him down onto the little bed.

"Re- _gina,_ oh feels good ah," and fuck what was he saying, when her lips hit the skin of his neck he forgot everything but the delicious sensations coursing through his body. Right the light. "Love, the light…"

She stops what she's doing and looks at him quizzically, so he explains, "I want to see you."

She's agreeable to that, pops off of him and flicks the switch as he tries and fails to control his now rock hard erection. He's insanely turned on, but can't help it, he's dreamed of this for so long, and now that it's happening he can't control his reaction.

She doesn't help matters when she saunters back over slowly, pulling her own top off to reveal a sexy black lace bra.

He knows how he desperately wants this to go, but he needs to ensure they are on the same page, and that she isn't doing something she'll regret.

"Darling, are you sure about this?"

Then she scoots on top of him, pressing up against him and rocking her hips in an enticing rhythm that could get him off easily.

She puts her lips to his ear her and tells him in a raspy super sexy tone, "Robin, I want you, all of you."

She's kissing him again, and it's heated full of promise as her hands trace over his chest. His hands make their way back down to her ass, and she's a fucking dream. He's not normally this keyed up this early, but the sight of her and the feel of her has his senses in overdrive.

He brings his lips down to her neck, and every moan and sigh makes his blood boil with anticipation. He doesn't want to rush this, but he's also aching for her, and well aware one or both of them could be paged at any time. Why are they doing this at work, he should have stopped this, should have insisted they wait so he has time to do her properly, but now he's too far gone to stop, especially given how badly she clearly wants it too. He can't and won't deny her.

It's with that thought that he brings his hands up and unclasps her bra, taking a second to take in her perfect tits and hardened nipples before bringing his mouth down to her gorgeous breasts.

The breathy _Robin,_ and hand that grips his hair pushing him down toward her nipple is so hot, and he loves that she's not afraid to take control and direct him. He kisses the side of her right breast, and her hand pushes him in closer, to where she wants him. When he takes her nipple in his mouth, she writhes and cries out, _Oh fuck,_ in a painfully sexy way he will remember for the rest of his life.

He brings his hand to play with her other nipple she makes this high pitched _Ahh_ sound and starts rocking harder against him. And that feels good, too good. He uses his other hand to slow her movements, and she pouts. "No Robin, I need, ah." He momentarily distracts her by sucking her other, seems to be more sensitive, nipple. "Yes, oh God, ne-need more."

He knows she needs friction, but if she keeps up like that he'll come in his pants, and he's already in his extra scrubs from being puked on earlier in the day.

"I know darling, I know, here, can these come off?" He asks gesturing to her pants.

She stands up pushing them off revealing a thin black thong, that doesn't hide how wet she is for him. And fuck he needs to taste her.

She goes to get back on top of him, but he stands too, grabbing her in for a fierce kiss. Then he makes his way down her body, pausing to give her breasts some more attention, and delighting in her throaty moans, before kissing down her stomach. He hits the point where he needs to drop to his knees and grabs at her thong, pulling it down and feeling up her toned legs.

She's pierced, a metal bar through the hood with a ball that rests on her clit, and that's unexpected and so _so hot_ , and fuck he needs her. He brings a hand down to palm over his scrubs, needing that little bit of relief for the ache this revelation called up.

"Robin, what are? _Oh,"_ he answers the question with a firm swipe of his tongue against her, rolling his tongue down, over the piercing, along her lips and then inside her. She tastes incredible, and he vows to do her right soon, but he doesn't have time for that now.

"Fuck, need you, inside now, oh God."

He pauses his task, just for a second to tell her, "After."

But, she's insistent, pulling at his head. "No, now, please, I need to feel you, I want to come with you inside me."

And fuck his cock twitches at the sound of her begging for it, and they are wasting precious time arguing. He stands up, and she takes a second to run her hands down his chest, and he can't help but shiver under her nimble fingers. Then she grazes her hand over him as she pushes down his scrub pants and boxers in one fell swoop.

She takes him in her hand and strokes him firmly, and he can't help but gasp at the feeling. He should not be this far gone, but he slips his hand down, flicks over her piercing and she moans loudly, he can feel her trembling, so it seems he's not the only one insanely turned on by this.

He slips two fingers in her, she's soaked, clenches around him and oh god it's so hot.

"Rob- _in, Oh_ "

He cuts off whatever she was about to say with a firm thump against her g-spot, and she cries out loudly when he presses and curls his fingers against it. He feels her tighten up around him, spasming

"Need you, Oh god, fuck, there, Oh- I."

The sounds she's making are criminally sexy, and he needs her terribly, is throbbing with need, so he pulls his fingers out, sliding them up and over her clit on the way out. The sound she makes at that light touch has him repeating the action.

She's breathless but still manages to make her tone commanding as she sits down onto the bed pulling him down on top of her. "Inside me, now."

All he needs to do is move about an inch, and then he'll be inside of her, but there's just one thing.

"Condom?"

She shakes her head vehemently. "I'm clean, and I trust you, want to feel you."

And thank god because he doesn't have one on him and can't bear the thought of not getting to experience being inside of her.

They have to maneuver a little to get in a good position but then when they do he slides in easily, and it's heaven. She's wet and tight around him, and he intends to take it slow, he really does, intends to savour it but then she's rocking her hips against him. Moaning about how good he feels and fuck going slow, they can do that next time.

He hitches a leg over his shoulder and gives her exactly what they both seem to need, driving into her hard and fast. He can feel the pressure churning in his gut which is only intensified as her moans grow high and breathy. He groans as he realizes her piercing is moving against her clit on every thrust.

"Oh fuck darling, you feel so fucking good! Wanted to do this for ages and it's fucking fantastic love, oh fuck love, is this what you need?"

She whimpers, _Uh-huh,_ in response. He can feel her shaking, clenching around him and he shifts ever so slightly so that he presses harder against her piercing with every stroke and she shouts out his name. Shit, she feels fucking amazing, and he's so close. The pleasure is zinging inside of him, and he aches for release. He's too close, starts counting backwards from 100 and tries to focus on anything but the feel and sound of her.

He feels like he's going to explode, not helped by the, "fuck yes I- oh god, feels so good" Regina lets out. He's right there, his sense on overdrive and no amount of distraction is going to stop it.

"Babe, I can't, God too close. Are you there with me, are you going to come around me, babe? Come nice and hard on my cock like you asked for?"

"I ah, Mmm," is all he gets in response before she cries out and convulses around him, her one hand gripping his bicep tightly as the other scratches down his back.

He's aches, gritting his teeth as he thrusts through her orgasm and just as she stops clutching around him he can't hold it anymore, and releases, relief flooding him as waves of hot pleasure overtake him. He spasms and twitches as he comes. He feels it everywhere all at once, that freeing feeling of letting go, that sweet satisfaction of release.

He feels boneless and shaky, all of his muscles totally relaxed as he falls on top her, no room on the tiny bed to lie beside her. Through his sex-addled haze, he tries not to let his weight crush her.

The only sound in the room is their heavy breaths as they both lie recovering.

He's squishing her, so he moves, slips out of her then turns on to his side on the edge of the bed where he fits, barely. She buries her head into his chest and sighs deeply, contentedly.

"That was amazing." He tells her when he is able to form a coherent sentence.

She giggles and nods her head in agreement.

He brings his hand down between them, strokes over her piercing which causes her to twitch. "How long have you had this?"

She gasps when he grazes over it again, so he keeps up the light strokes.

He voice is breathy and pleasured as she tells him, "Five years, a patient, Mm yea like that, she had one, I should have expected as much what with the short skirt and red streak in her hair, and Oh, _oh_."

He stops his attention when she finishes speaking, and she glares at him.

"Tell me the story, and then I'll make you come."

Her sharp inhale of air is audible, and he feels it against his shoulder.

"She told me, Robin," she whines when he circles his thumb over her clit. "How am I supposed to make it through the story when you are doing _that_?"

"Do you want me to stop?" he asks teasingly, moving this thumb away from her clit and sliding his index finger in her.

"No, don't stop."

He nips at her neck as he tells her. "Just remember you can't come until you finish the story."

He feels her clench at his words. Then she speaks comically fast, "I hadn't seen one before, and she told me how good it felt and how much easier it was to come, how sensitive it makes you." She proves that right when he draws his finger out back up and over her clit to circle with it. "I -Oh god, oh god please, I'm close, ah."

He wasn't quite expecting that so soon, it sends heat up his spine. "Keep going," he urges her as he switches to a lighter more teasing touch.

"And I was curious, so I uh did my research and- oh that's nice, uh I uh fuck, _Robin_."

He chuckles, he's probably having too much fun torturing her with this. "Just finish the story, Regina."

She glares at him but continues, "So I did some research, and all the stories sounded, mmm good, so I went for it."

"And is it?" he asks as he touches everywhere but where she needs him.

"Is it what?"

"Better?"

"Yea, it's oh fuck." He's rubbing her clit more intentionally now, and she moans in approval. "Yea, there, oh god don't stop, don't stop." He has no intention of stopping, would do this for hours if she'd let him. He doesn't think he could ever tire of hearing her like this, her voice tight and pleasured.

"Oh Robin I- _Ah._ " her hips buck, and he uses his other hand to fiddle with her nipple as she thrashes, crying out in ecstasy as she comes.

"Oh god, Robin, that was _incredible._ "

She kisses him to emphasize her point, and then a pager goes off, and they both jump up and reach for their clothes. It's hers, there's an incoming trauma, a pregnant mom, with an ETA of 10 minutes.

He helps her get presentable, and she kisses him languidly goodbye, with a promise she'll find him after. She gets caught in a long surgery, and he falls asleep waiting, then has to rush home in the morning for a change of clothes.

He catches up with her later in the day, and she's flirty and smirking, and he's so happy when she agrees to wait for him so they can leave together and talk about it all.

And they do talk, eventually, after he does her right, goes down on her properly and gets to take his time with her. He manages two before he needs her too much to continue. He pulls out and comes in his hand because he didn't quite manage the third, too close from hearing her and feeling her. He squeezes out two more before she stops him.

Then they talk, confirming the details of his future employment, and that they are going to continue whatever this is. He wants her, only her, but she's only just got divorced, and he doesn't want to push her or move too quickly. Moving too quickly, at least for him, is a bit of a joke because he is completely head over heels in love with her.

She's seeing apartments on the weekend, and since he'll need a place too, she suggests he should come along. He's not sure her realtor will like that, but she makes a quick call to Ingrid, and 45 minutes later he's being sent listings they could view.

They spend the rest of the night looking through the listings her realtor sent over and picking the places they each want to view. There are a couple they both like, and he tries not to think about how if he gets an apartment she likes it will be that much easier to convince her to move in someday.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think and if you have something you want to see prompt me =** )


	3. Apartment Hunt

**Robin and Regina go apartment searching**

* * *

She's been having crazy thoughts. Crazy way too soon thoughts she's blaming on all the sex, all the incredible, mind-blowing, they can't keep this up, sex. The first time she thought it was just a fluke, it had been far too long since she'd been with anyone and that had to be why she came so hard so fast.

When they were still having sex (before David took to pretending she didn't exist) they had good sex, but one thing had always been missing, and she didn't know at the time just how much she was missing out on. David hadn't liked going down, and because he wasn't particularly good at it, she hadn't complained when he stopped doing it. He was good with his hands, like most doctors, was usually able to get her off, so she didn't think she was missing out.

She was wrong though, so _so wrong_ , and this past week Robin had shown her just how wrong she was. The first time had just been a tease, because she had hurried him along, eager to finally feel him.

The next time though, the next day when he caught her leaving and told her if she waited for him he'd make it worth her while, he showed her what she'd been missing for the last 10 years. It was better than she remembered it ever being, but then the last time she had good oral would have been Daniel, and that was 17 years ago so she may have just forgotten what it was like.

Robin's making up for lost time, it's only been a week since they admitted their feelings and yet she's had eight orgasms just from that. Going from a year of no sex and at least two of very rarely having it to nearly every day has made her insatiable in a way that isn't sustainable.

And it's led her to crazy thoughts, thoughts that are way too soon given they aren't even technically dating yet.

Her current sex deranged thought involves living with Robin. They are viewing apartments, both needing a place to live in Seattle. They are at it together-it's always nice to have a second opinion after all-not because they are going to live together, it's far too soon for that. Robin's using her realtor too, at her suggestion, so it's only natural they would go together. Some of the places Ingrid is showing them, like this one, she thought they would both like.

It really is the perfect place, not too big, not too small, washer, dryer, dishwasher inside, walking distance from the hospital and a good price. The problem is she can tell Robin likes it too, and for a brief second her traitorous mind had thought maybe she should let him have it, and she could just move in with him when the time comes.

She blames all the sex, for the crazy thoughts, it's the only reasonable explanation. She should just give Robin the apartment but, not for those reasons, because she can afford more than he can, and though she plans on selling it all she does have enough furniture to furnish some of the larger places they've viewed.

He knows her too well because he asks, "You want it too, don't you?"

She's tempted to lie, but she knows that wasn't really a question. "Yeah, I do."

"You should take it then. I'm not nearly as picky. I can live anywhere, as long as it doesn't take too long to get to work."

"So what do you think?" Ingrid asks, interrupting.

She seizes the opportunity. "He's very interested; in fact, I think he's going to make an offer."

Ingrid looks pleased then confused when she realizes Robin is glaring at Regina.

Robin clears it up for her. "I do like it, a lot but so does Regina, and she will easily outbid me, so I'll just bow out now."

"No, I won't take the apartment, Robin, I'll find something else."

"No, I insist you take this place."

Ingrid interrupts their little squabble. "Sorry to butt in, but there's another unit available in this building, it's a bit bigger but similar features and it's within your budget, Dr. Mills."

Regina's confused she went through all the listings Ingrid sent her, and she would have put it on the view list because of the proximity to the hospital. "I don't remember seeing that one on the list?"

She explains. "It wasn't because the closing date is later than you wanted, it's uh after you start work, but the unit is gorgeous, has everything that's here and more."

And that sounds perfect, except the not having a place to live at first. The moving while working is not so bad, she's using a moving service and was already planning on paying the extra to have them unpack and set everything up anyway.

"When could I see it?" She's not going to take a second trip to Seattle for a place that may or may not be great. If she can't see it today or tomorrow, it doesn't matter if it's her dream house.

"They're actually having showings today. It's listed through my office so let me just call and see if there are any openings."

Ingrid comes back minutes later with a broad smile. "Well we are in luck, nothing is scheduled right now so that Milah could grab a lunch, she gave me the code so we could head up right now if you wanted."

Regina smiles and grabs Robin's hand. "Let's do it."

"You don't need to look at it just for me," he whispers as they exit what will hopefully be his new home.

"I'm not, I want to see this place and the timing couldn't have worked out better.

Her jaw drops when they enter the place, she falls in love as soon as she walks in, it's bigger than she said she wanted, but it's open concept with a beautiful kitchen and dining area, and a big living space with a fireplace. It's modern and well decorated, state of the art appliances. She oohs and ahs as she walks around taking it all. As they walk through the living space, Ingrid tells them there's also two bedrooms and an office. It really is too big for just her, but it doesn't make her feel sad or lonely like she worried a bigger place might. It's absolutely gorgeous, and she can see herself living here. She could easily turn the second bedroom into a guest room and then encourage her friends to visit from New York.

The master is breathtaking and has the one thing the other place was missing, a walk in closet. She walks in and knows this is her new place. She'd buy this place just for this closet, it's huge, bigger than most bedrooms in New York City, complete with dressers and shelving designed to hold shoes and shoe boxes. The current owner has a picture of each set of heels printed on the outside of the box and Regina makes a note to do that herself.

She stands in the closet totally in awe. Robin chuckles beside her as she looks around in splendour.

"This is amazing." She breathes out.

"I know isn't it, I think it's the best closet I've ever seen," sighs Ingrid longingly, "This just went on the market and Milah told me there's already a lot of interest because of this closet."

Regina knows she's probably just pushing her, trying to get more commission out of her, but she can't risk losing this place. "I want it! What do I need to do to get it."

Ingrid raises an eyebrow. "Direct I like it, we can sit down and work out an offer. I'll call Milah, see if I can get some more information on the currents bids, why don't you explore the rest of the place."

Robin doesn't even try to mask his amusement over her enthusiasm. "Haven't even seen the whole place and you've already committed."

She sighs happily. "I don't need to see the rest, this closet is all I need."

Robin chuckles. "Still it couldn't hurt to check out the bathroom and the other bedroom."

She pouts playfully for a second, not wanting to leave the perfection that is the closet, even though he's right. She's getting ahead of herself, as she has been doing a lot of lately.

They move into the en suite, and she's hit again with just how perfect this place is. There is tons of storage, an elegant vanity and best of all a jacuzzi tub. This place is going to be pricey, that she is sure of it, but she's getting a raise, and her prenup ensured she didn't have to split her trust fund with David, so money really isn't an issue.

They walk into the second room, it's set up as a nursery, and she's hit with a wave of longing. She had wanted kids, but David had kept insisting it was the wrong time, and then their marriage was in trouble, and she wasn't going to bring a child into that.

She remembers talking about it with Robin, knows how much he wants or at least wanted kids. She's running out of time for that, at forty her biological clock is not on her (their) side. Though it's far too soon, and quite possibly not even possible for her, she pictures this nursery with Robin's baby. There is plenty of space here for him, and she knows he likes it too, but again she's getting ahead of herself.

Ingrid interrupts her little fantasy, "So I've talked to Milah, and they have a couple of good bids, so if you are really serious about it you need to go above asking."

Robin lets her and Ingrid sort out the details, she bids probably too much but she wants it, and she's going to get it.

Once that's done she asks Robin, "So are you going to get the other place or should we keep looking?"

"It is rather perfect, and especially now there is a hot neighbour in the mix too," he tells her with a wink, "I really don't think I could beat this location so as long as it doesn't bother you, us living in the same building I think I'll take it"

He's obviously not struck by the crazy thoughts she is, he's thinking practically about needing space from each other which is probably good. "I wouldn't bother me at all, but if you need your space, I understand."

He's shaking his head, "No I just didn't want to be crowding you is all. We work together and living in the same building could have been a bit much."

She gets where he's coming from she really does but at the same time, "It's convenient really and I mean we'd have our own places and ten floors between us. But if you are worried about it, then you can keep looking."

"Regina, I'm not worried about it, I think I could spend every moment of every day with you and be happy, I just know life is crazy for you right now, and I don't want to do anything to add to that."

God he's perfect, no wonder she keeps wanting to move their relationship at light speed. She can't tamp down the smile as she tells him, "I feel the same."

Ingrid had wandered off at some point during their conversation, giving them space so Robin grabs her attention and they start to work out the details.

While he does that Regina goes back to the closet, then takes pictures of what had better be her new home.

They get a call not two hours later from Ingrid. Robin's bid was accepted. It isn't until they are back in New York that Regina hears about hers, some jerk outbid her, and they end up in a bidding war, one that Regina doesn't lose. She doesn't always like the association that comes with Mills money and her trust fund, she tries not to touch it and rarely does, but this time she's glad she has it to dip into to finally get rid of the other bidder.

She was going to stay with Mal for her first two weeks of work, the ones before she takes possession but Robin convinces her (not that it takes much) that it would be easier to stay with him.

It's a flurry of working and packing their last few weeks at work, but they carve out time to christen an on-call room on every floor by the time their last day rolls around.

It's a bittersweet day, they both started at this hospital, grew their careers here, and they are sad to see it go, but also excited about their new start, the one they will conquer together.

* * *

 **I wrote two one shots set in this verse, one that flashes back and one that flashes way forward which will be posted separately to keep things linear if you want to check them out :)**


	4. Moving

Robin hasn't performed a surgery in two weeks. It's the longest he's gone without being in an operating room since his residency. It's been odd, to the say the least. The first week he didn't really have time to notice with frantically sorting through all of his unpacked belongings, deciding what to pack and what to get rid of, and then flying out to Seattle and getting the keys to his new apartment. Regina being the more organized one, as always, had finished all of the packing she needed to do ahead of time and so had switched her flight to come out earlier and surprise him. She called him from JFK the two days after he arrived to say she'd be landing at 8 pm his time if he wanted to pick her up. He spent his first night in his apartment with her, with just his new bed, sofa and their luggage. His belongings had arrived the next morning and they had spent the day unpacking and putting his apartment together.

It only took them a little into the next day to finish unpacking—he'd downsized considerably because of his cross-country move—and then they went shopping, filling in all the things he needed to complete the apartment. As much as he loathes unpacking it was two days of domestic bliss. After his place was all set they took to acquainting themselves with all Seattle has to offer. A little touristy vacation of sorts. It's been perfect, he wakes up with her in his arms, spends the whole day with her, and then gets to go to bed with her. He knows this is only temporary, knows she has her own place that she will be moving into in two weeks' time, but he doesn't want her to leave. He wants them to stay like this. They've been together continuously for the last seven days, and he has never once wanted some space or got bored of her company.

In truth, the only things he's wished for is to have more time like this and a to do a surgery, two contradictory wishes. He's very excited to start his new job, so he wants Monday to come sooner, but then he's also trying to savour this uninterrupted time with Regina because lord knows when they will ever get that again so wants Monday never to come.

He doesn't feel guilty about missing surgery though because he knows Regina is itching to get back to it too. They had started watching a lame romance movie last night, had been half-assedly watching while wrapped up in each other until the lead was in a terrible car accident and whisked away to the hospital. They had started talking surgeries then and lo and behold four hours later they were knee deep in the findings of this new clinical trial. They had been avoiding talking medicine—had been avoiding talking about a lot of things, like their relationship, because he's afraid of blurting out those three little words that are constantly on the tip of his tongue and scaring her off—but once they started shop talking they couldn't stop. He loves nerding out with her; it's always been a guilty pleasure. It was even better than before because he no longer had to keep his eyes from roving over her, didn't have to hide how sexy he finds her in her glasses reading a journal article on her IPad, could lean over and press a kiss to her cheek when her nose scrunched adorably over the latest discovery.

He had almost said it then, caught himself just in time, changed his _I love you_ to a stuttery _I love your glasses_. She had smirked, pushed them down a little so she could look at him over them and then proved just how sexy she was.

After that, they had lied in bed and talked surgeries some more, and he had convinced her (okay suggested and she immediately agrees) to show him around the hospital today.

After another round this morning—god he loves living with her, why is this only temporary—she had left him for a quick run and then a swim in their building's gym. He should have at least went for the run, but well, he's feeling rather lazy, and it's his last day of being able to be that way. So instead he laid in bed for another half an hour watching 'Friends' on his laptop, before making his way into the kitchen to make them breakfast.

She took a fruit smoothie with her but will need more when she gets back, so he's making this Eggs Benedict inspired French Toast he discovered years ago on Pinterest. Instead of being sweet, the bread is fried in a garlic egg mixture and then doused in hollandaise sauce. While he can poach an egg like the best of them, he's found he prefers this to a traditional benny. He loves to cook, tried to take a class during their residency decided to take it on a whim when he was feeling lonely one night all alone in his apartment, but made it to all of three of the twelve classes. While classes weren't for him, or rather didn't work with his ever-changing schedule, he took to trying new and more elaborate recipes when he had the time. He always made for at least two, and would either have leftovers, leave them in the fridge at work for Regina, or when he was lucky, cook for her.

It's good bread, a sourdough he made yesterday in the breadmaker. Regina had teased him while unpacking it that he should have gotten rid of the breadmaker since she had never seen him use it. She wasn't wrong, but this is his third loaf since she mocked him and boy is he ever glad he kept it.

He whips up a simple strawberry and spinach salad as a side while he waits for her, the four slices of not-really-French Toast and the hollandaise sauce sitting in the oven on a very low temperature to keep warm. She should be back any minute, it's been an hour since she left, and she never runs for more than half an hour and her swim is usually just a quick dip to cool off.

Sure enough, it's not five more minutes before she comes waltzing into the apartment, hair wet and up in a cute little knot on top her head, face free of makeup, clad in a loose t-shirt and leggings. She's the picture of casual and uncaring about her appearance, and it takes his breath away. He loves seeing her like this, all dressed down and comfortable. This look will disappear soon, after breakfast. She'll need to do her hair before they leave he knows that much, will likely insist on some makeup as well for their trip to the hospital even though she's just as gorgeous without it. He's struck mute for a second over how good she looks and then for a minute the only words on his tongue are how much he loves her, so he stays silent as he kisses her in greeting.

She spies the salad bowl and asks, "Breakfast?" in a hopeful tone that makes his smile grow.

He kisses her again, _Mmm_ ing before he tells her, "Yes and it's all ready to go, why don't you sit and I'll serve you."

She, of course, doesn't take that suggestion and goes for the cabinets, grabbing two glasses as she asks what he wants to drink. He shakes his head though he loves it, loves how comfortable she is here, that it feels like _their_ home instead of just his. He has two more weeks of this, and he's going to enjoy every minute.

She loves the food, as he knew she would, and her compliments buoy him, make him smirk and smile. Once her plate is empty, her flirtation grows bolder as she tells him how sexy a man who can cook is. He's tempted to take her right on the table, but they said they would go to the hospital, and if they get started well, that probably won't happen.

She must come to the same realization because she sighs and then tells him she's going to shower which amuses him because she was just in the pool. He had asked about it the first time she came back from a swim and hopped in the shower, got a little lecture about her hair and chlorine, but he still thinks it's silly to shower after a swim.

He cleans up the dishes while he waits and then joins her in the bedroom when he hears the shower stop. This apartment is a little odd, in that it has two bathrooms (one is a half) and only one bedroom but he finds he rather likes having the ensuite, and it will be convenient having that little half bath for entertaining.

He regrets that decision just a little when she enters in only a towel and he has to remind himself now is not the time to have his way with her.

She keeps the bathroom door open, and he watches her get ready as they chat about the hospital. He likes watching her, getting this glimpse into a routine that was always foreign to him. It's enticing, but not intentionally so, it seems every little thing about her is rousing to him. He waited so long to have he, and now that he has her well, he's been taking advantage. But tonight is their last night free of pagers, and he intends to take full advantage so he needs to save his strength so he can rock her world. Besides, if need be, they can slip off and christen an on-call room at this hospital.

It's drizzling so they throw on their coats, share an umbrella on the quick walk over to the hospital. Then he gets the tour, and it's incredible. The new NICU is amazing, everything sparkling and state of the art, the equipment he'd only dreamed of having. They walk around both a bit in awe. Gold spared no expense and by god is it ever glorious. They are going to have so much fun with all of these new tools. They spend over an hour up there, familiarizing themselves with everything. They have hospital orientation tomorrow with Gold so it's not as if they will be thrown to the wolves but this is their space, their wing and they want to be as familiar with it as possible.

As she takes him down to see the ER, he flirts with her shamelessly in the elevator. She giggles, pulling him by the hand as they step out the door and run smack into David.

He's frowning, and Robin realizes this is the first time he's seen David since he caught them kissing. He wonders for a brief moment if David is going to punch him in the face, lord knows he earned it, kissing David's wife in their marital home.

But David doesn't do that. He stares down at their clasped hands in a way that makes Robin feel insanely guilty. Even though he knows David is a new relationship he can't help but think David looks… jealous, which frankly is a bit ridiculous considering he left Regina and treated her like shit before that. Still, he sort of stole the man's wife, so he leans into that guilt and drops Regina's hand.

Now she's the one frowning and great, just great he cannot win. It's been about a minute, and no one has said anything, and it is getting more and more awkward with every second. He figures he ought to apologize but can't find the words because as much as he is sorry David got hurt he's not sorry that he kissed Regina back, not one bit.

David mutters, "Robin, Regina," a chill acknowledgement followed by, "I would appreciate if you wouldn't throw this fling in my face after all that's happened."

He cannot for the life of him ever remember David being so rude. Maybe he deserves it, but it all rubs him the wrong way, especially that bit about _this fling_. "I'm sorry we hurt you David, I really am, but it's not a fling, I love her."

The words fly out of his mouth before he really contemplates what he's saying and then his brain catches up and _Oh shit_. He looks at Regina panicked as David rolls his eyes with a "Whatever," and storms off.

Shit, shit. "I—god love, I'm sorry. That's not how I wanted to… You have to, believe me, it doesn't change anything. Please don't be scared darling."

She looks up at him wide-eyed and shocked. "You… you _love_ me."

God he has gone and cocked this all up, her divorce isn't even finalized yet, won't be for another three weeks. He swore to himself he would never put this kind of pressure on her, and then completely failed at that.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't—god fuck."

She smiles, one of those elusive full face stunning smiles that always makes him breathless, as she repeats, "You love _me._ "

He thanks god he doesn't seem to have scared her off, so he relaxes, smiles down at her, brushing a stray hair from her face as he tells her, "Regina Mills, I love you. I have been in love with you, with my best friend, for 16 years, but I only let myself admit it when you kissed me. I know it's fast darling, and I don't need you to say it back, but I do love you so much, and god it's been killing me to keep it in."

Her eyes sparkle and she wraps her arms around his neck presses a quick kiss to his lips then stops his heart when she says, "I love you too."

It's four words he never thought he'd hear from her, ones he heard her say over and over to another man who wasn't worthy. He doesn't know what he's done to deserve this, but he feels his heart swell, his eyes filling with tears as he stutters, "You… you do?"

She nods, "I do."

He kisses her then because if he looks into her eyes for another second, he will lose it. She loves him, she _loves_ him, she loves _him_. It's everything he ever wanted but never thought he would get. He's overwhelmed but in the best of ways, throat thick with emotional overload. He forgets where they are for a second until she pulls away and he remembers right, they are at their new place of employment.

She smiles at him, gives him another peck and whispers, "Let's go home," and he has to take a second before he can move because he is engulphed by his feelings, by this sheer happiness.

They whisper I love you's between kisses that grow less and less appropriate for their very public walk. It takes them twice as long to get home as it should, but he can't say he minds at all, how could he when Regina Mills is in love with him and kissing him passionately on the street for anyone to see. Every time she tells him she loves him he wants to pinch himself because it can't be real, but it is, and he feels like the luckiest man alive.

As soon as they are in the apartment, he presses her against the door, kisses her firmly, blazes kisses down her neck, her chest, while his fingers rub over her piercing and clit. She whimpers _I love you_ right before she comes, still wearing all of her clothing and his heart swells with affection. Then she's pushing toward the bedroom and they are naked and breathless in minutes. Everything is intensified in the wake of their confessions, he feels every touch more, it's incredible and intimate. They don't let a minute go by without one of them saying it. She says it to him right as he's coming inside her and he feels it right down into his soul, it makes it that much more intense, that much more amazing.

Later, after he's gone down on her until she begged him to stop and she took him in her mouth, he finally asks the thing he's been hesitant to bring up. "Darling, we did this all wrong but I love you, and I want to be with you, only you. We never discussed what this was, but I want to be with you, for us to be a couple."

She smiles shyly, "That's what I want too."

He kisses her softly, and he whispers, "I love you," into her skin and then adds, "my sweet girlfriend."

She chuckles as she tells him, "I love you too, but calling you my boyfriend makes me feel like I'm 12."

They share a laugh over that because it's true, there is something quite juvenile about the terms. He doesn't care what she wants to call it, the point is they are in love and together and it's all that matters. A part of him wants to call her something else, his wife but it's absurd, and he will wait, as long as she needs or forever if that's not what she wants. He has everything he needs right here right now, and it would be silly to ask for more.

* * *

 **There are two one-shots posted for this verse in "Having It All One Shots" I continued this fic because there was interest so it's not plotted and I only have a couple more things I want to write about, so if you want to see things please prompt away :)**


	5. Shopping

**For OQPromptParty Prompts: 170. Robin cooking in Regina's kitchen for the first time and** **130\. Going Shopping**

* * *

They have a rare day off together, which is good because they'd stayed up late, determined to finish setting up Regina's apartment. They'd succeeded, hanging the last painting at 1 am then promptly fell asleep.

She's still sleeping, so he wanders off to her kitchen to make them breakfast. He wonders what he'll make and then he opens the fridge and all that's there is a take-out container, cream, a carton of eggs and processed cheese slices. He shakes his head, clearly she needs to go grocery shopping. It's not all that surprising her fridge is so empty, he's the cook in this relationship and she only just moved in a week ago, but she lacks necessities he would have stocked up on that first day.

He'll make eggs he supposes and then spies a loaf of bread on the counter and amends to fried egg sandwiches. He has much better options downstairs in his apartment, but it seems rather silly to make something there and bring it up or bring his ingredients up here when there is an option.

He chuckles when he opens the cupboards in search of spices and finds four different types of coffee beans. The only spice she seems to have is a box of salt, but four different types of coffee, it's an interesting set of priorities.

The grinder is out, seems to be the only small appliance she owns and he laughs to himself over how different their kitchens are. He grinds the light roast beans, brews coffee and makes the sandwiches.

He's plating the sandwiches when she emerges from the bedroom, looking adorably sleepy in leggings and her Columbia sweatshirt. It's the equivalent of pyjamas for her. for her. He had laughed when she said she didn't own pyjamas, thinking she was joking because who doesn't own pyjamas but apparently the answer was Regina Mills. As she'd pointed out she sleeps naked—a fact he very much enjoys—so why bother? She normally dresses for the day when she wakes up, so it seems she does not intend to leave her apartment today (she wouldn't be caught dead in this outfit outside of it). It's part of why he loves seeing her like this, dressed down, because it's something she only shares with him. The rest of the world doesn't get to see how cute she is barefaced and in sweats.

"M'rning," she slurs, clearing her throat and giving him a loving smile as he passes her a mug of coffee made just the way she likes. She takes a sip and sighs, "Mmm, can I request this every morning?"

He sets the plates down onto the table, and she follows. He turns back to grab his mug only to discover she picked it up. She sets it down, and he can't help but kiss her. When they part they sit down, and he warns, "These aren't up to my usual standard, I didn't have much to work with."

She laughs, "I do need to go shopping, but if I do that, I don't have an excuse to come steal your delicious food."

He smiles at her, "Darling, you don't need an excuse for that, I love cooking for us."

"God you're perfect," she sighs and then digs into her breakfast. He does the same, and they eat in comfortable silence. He finishes first, no surprise there, she can eat fast if she needs to but if she doesn't have to Regina is one of the slowest eaters he knows. He grabs his plate takes into the kitchen and returns with the coffee pot and cream, topping up both of their mugs before settling back in his chair. He should meander down to his apartment and change out of his pyjamas, but he can't be bothered to move yet. He had the foresight to bring his pyjamas up with him but didn't see the need to grab a set of clothes for today. He wishes they had one place, but it's too soon for that, and at least they are only separated by ten floors.

They've spent nearly every night together since being in Seattle, their first three weeks spent in his apartment. The two days last week they didn't share a bed he'd found it hard to sleep without her. The one was because she had an emergency surgery that ran into the middle of the night and the other because she was asleep when he got back from work. He knows they've been lucky so far, in part because they are only now ending their settling in time and officially launching the program. Their profession doesn't lend itself toward a routine, and he knows there will be times they barely see each other, so he's trying to soak this time up while they have it.

"What do you want to do today?" she asks, after finishing off the last little bite of her sandwich.

"Well love, you need groceries, desperately."

She snickers, "My kitchen not up to your standards?"

"Not even close, you have no food."

She smiles playfully, "I do so."

He rolls his eyes, "Barely any, and I need some things too. I have a craving for pad thai, but I don't keep bean sprouts on hand."

She perks up at that, "Shrimp pad thai?"

He laughs, "Sure, but then I need to buy shrimp as well."

"Well, I guess a quick grocery trip is in order."

They meet in the lobby of their building after both having changed. "Do you have your keys darling?" he asks, and she looks at him quizzically.

"I do…"

"Am I driving or you?" He opted to sell his not doing so well car to a dealer in New York rather than moving it across the country. He should get a new one, but in the interim they have Regina's, he'll get around to it, eventually.

She looks surprised, and he wonders why until she says, "I figured we'd walk it's right down the street."

"Yes but you need a lot, probably too much to carry back."

She raises a brow, "Oh god how much unnecessary stuff are you going to make me buy."

"Nothing unnecessary just the essentials."

She gives him a look but says nothing, passing over her keys. It takes them all of two minutes to drive to the grocery store, less than the time it took them to get to the car. Together with finding a parking spot, it's about the same amount of time it takes to walk there, and he can tell by the look in her eye she's resisting commenting on that.

She arches a brow when he grabs a full-sized cart and then teases, "If my 'essentials' are over $100 you're paying."

He laughs because they will be, no one can stock a kitchen in under that, well not unless they are skimping on quality, which is not his style.

He picks up an assortment of fresh fruits before he remembers this isn't for him, and he doesn't want to buy too much that has the potential to go bad. He'll stick to frozen meats and vegetables, since he knows they aren't likely to get used unless he's cooking.

"There's no way I can eat all that fruit," she remarks, and he laughs.

"I had a moment where I went on autopilot, but we'll split these you take whatever you'd normally buy, and I'll take the rest."

She giggles at that and tells him, "You don't want to know what I'd normally buy."

"Try me."

"Bananas."

He asks, "And?" because surely that can't be it, he's got a bag of apples, a bag of oranges, a pineapple, strawberries, blackberries and blueberries. All fruits she's happily been eating from his stash when she was over.

"That's it."

"You cannot be serious," she cringes when he continues with, "you're a doctor."

"I know, I buy from the cafeteria or frozen fruits… sometimes."

"Tell me what I'm working with here love, what do you normally buy."

"Promise you won't make fun of me?" she asks and he wonders if this is a sore spot, until she snickers quietly.

"We'll see," he teases as she playfully punches his arm.

He stops her when she's done in produce, aghast all she picked up was a head of Iceberg lettuce. They circle back through, and she makes fun of him for insisting she buy a bag of both red and cooking onions, then nearly gives him a heart attack until he looks at her face and realizes she's joking when she asks why she couldn't just substitute them for each other.

He gets her a proper spice rack, then adds on a couple of missing essentials. He stocks up on oils, sauces and condiments as she starts to get antsy

"Are you almost done?" she asks, sliding the cart down the aisle in an attempt to get him to move on.

"In this aisle, yes, in the store, not even close."

She groans. "Are you going to be this slow in every aisle?"

"Seeing as you like it so much maybe I will."

She rolls her eyes and proceeds to ignore him for the next ten minutes, which he doesn't mind. They are halfway through the store, the cart getting fuller when she switches tactics.

"Babe," she starts as he's comparing honey's, he always buys his from a farmers market, but a grocery store brand will have to do for her for now. He _Mmm_ s in response but doesn't look up.

"What's easier to melt, chocolate chips or baking chocolate."

"Chips I'd assume because they are smaller," he answers without thinking and then his brain catches up, "Why?"

He decides on the honey, placing it in the cart, finally looking up to see her biting her lip.

"Because," she starts in a tone that has him swallowing heavily and growing warmer, "I want to lick it off you."

He groans at the image, and he can't not kiss her after that. He knows what she's doing, and it's working. There's no one else in the aisle, no little ears he will offend with his "Fuck babe, can I do you too?"

She giggles and teases, "Only if you get us out of here in the next fifteen minutes."

The rest of the shopping trip goes much faster, he sends her off to get things, and he manages to get the rest of the essentials into the cart at the ten-minute mark.

They are still in line when minute fourteen passes and he's not surprised to hear her say, "Oh times up, looks like we won't be needing these chocolate chips after all."

"You said out of the here love, you didn't specify aisles or the store."

She shakes her head, "I meant out of the store."

"But see that's not fair," he starts as he's loading their items onto the conveyor belt, "Because I can't control anything but our shopping speed."

She just shrugs.

When everything is out of the cart he leans in so his lips are almost on her ear, consciously ensuring the elderly couple behind them can't hear his quick, "How about I melt that chocolate pour it down your neck, your chest, all over your tits, lick and suck it off until you are begging for more."

Her breath hitches, but she teases back, "Who says I'll be begging."

He raises a brow at that and whispers, "Challenge accepted."

He 'accidentally' brushes his body against hers while they are bagging, and his hand slips onto her ass when she's leaning over putting bags in the trunk. They tease each other with bold flirtations and soft touches on the very short drive and then as they put everything away.

As he melts the chocolate chips, Regina proposes, "Why don't make this a game?"

"Go on…"

"First one to make the other beg wins."

He's smirking as he says, "Can't wait to claim my prize."

Later, when he loses and is begging, she takes a moment to remind him of his overconfidence before giving him what they both want. He should have known he wouldn't win, she is too competitive and irresistible. While normally he's a sore loser he's quite content this time.


End file.
